Vampire Hunter
by EikaJade15
Summary: Zero tenía una hermana desaparecida: Night. Al reencontrarse se da cuenta que es vampiresa. Regresaron a la academia y conoció a Kaname, quien se enamora de ella pero Zero no lo permitirá. Cuando se descubre que no son hermanos de verdad grandes problemas aparecen, entre ellos los celos del triángulo amoroso entre Night, Zero y Kaname; y Yuuki sufrirá como nunca lo había hecho. :D
1. Secuestro

**Vampire Hunter**

**~Prólogo~**

_Lluvia… truenos… relámpagos… oscuridad nocturna… grandes gotas caen fuertemente, resbalando por las hojas de los frondosos árboles, paseando por las ramas, finalmente salpicando en el suelo, creando el sonido agudo y a la vez relajante que me gusta. Grandes gotas de agua fría recorriendo mi cara, mi cuello, unas adentrándose en mis ropas; otras simplemente formando micro-ríos en mi piel. Los relámpagos, ráfagas eléctricas cuya luz rebota en mi platinada cabellera. Truenos ensordecedores, casi rompiendo mis tímpanos como cuando yo lo hacía con las personas que me rescataron._

_Mi nombre es Midnight Storm; traducido al español como "tormenta de medianoche", porque me encontraron abandonada justamente ese momento; pero si quieren pueden decirme sólo "Night"._

_Me acosté con los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada sobre el frío y mojado césped mientras que la lluvia seguía salpicándome. Comencé a recordar ese día, en el que mi vida cambió para siempre. Pero… ¿Qué hubiese pasado… si jamás me hubiese enterado de mi verdadera naturaleza? ¿Quiénes son mi familia? ¿O a qué clase de extraño y desconocido mundo pertenezco?_

**NOCHE 1: Secuestro**

_Todo inició en un anochecer, cierto lugar parecía despoblado excepto por una casa en lo más central y profundo del bosque, en cuyo jardín se encontraban jugando un par de pequeños niños._

—¿Qué le dijo un cable a otro cable?

—No sé

—¡Somos los intocables!

_Ambos comenzaron a reír por el chiste que dijo Zero, el hermano mayor. Un niño de 7 años de pelo plata, ojos amatista y tez blanca. Algo serio y sin facilidad de sentir emociones pero alegre y dulce con su hermanita._

—¿Quién te enseñó ese chiste? -preguntó la hermana de 4, linda y adorable, de claros cabellos y cuyos ojos azules tiraban a zafiros-

—Fue papá, si quieres te enseño otros.

—Claro, pero qué diría el Señor Pucky. -colocó la cara del perrito de peluche en su oreja- Sí, a él también le agrada la idea.

—¡Zero! -gritó Ichiru, el gemelo cuya voz era un poco más dulce y aguda, quien estaba cubierto por una manta azul verdosa para protegerlo del frío; pues era demasiado propenso a enfermarse- ¡Mamá te está llamando!

—Pero le iba a enseñar chistes a Night.

—¡Zero! ¡Ven un momento! -le llamó una aguda y madura voz-

—¡V-Voy mami! -sobresaltado se fue dejando sola a la niña-

—Señor Pucky, juguemos a los columpios.

_La pequeña Night colocó a su peluche en el asiento, comenzando a balancearlo mientras cantaba._

_~Alrededor del viejo arbolito_

_Un mono cazó una abeja,_

_Tras hacer eso el mono pensó…~_

_De repente lo columpiaba tan alto que el peluche salió volando hacia unos lejanos arbustos._

—Upps. -corrió hasta cansarse, revolvió las hojas con sus manitas adentrándose más. Siguió caminando apartándose cada vez de su casa, sin darse cuenta adentrándose al bosque. Solo era una criatura inocente a los peligros a los que se aproximaba-

—Dile a tu hermanita que entre, ya es muy tarde. -dijo el padre antes de volver a entrar a la casa-

—Sí. -al dirigirse al jardín la llamó- ¡Oye Night! ¡Mira! ¡Mamá nos hizo galletas! -exclamó, sosteniendo una bandeja- ¿Night? -vio entonces al perrito de peluche de su hermanita en el fondo de un arbusto- Señor Pucky… -en frente notó unas huellas de zapatos. Preocupado por dónde estaba dejó la bandeja y emprendió su búsqueda-

_Mientras tanto la pequeña Night no dejaba de buscar a su peluche, sin embargo no sintió la presencia de un par de hombres. Ellos aprovecharon su distracción: se le acercaron lenta y sigilosamente y con un saco la envolvieron; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Zero saltó del árbol en el que estaba._

—¡Dejen a mi hermana, malditos!

_Corrió a atacar a uno de los hombres pero tenía la mala suerte de ser apenas un niño y todavía débil. El hombre al que logró abrazarle la pierna de inmediato le pateó hacia varios metros… y escaparon mientras Zero recién podía levantarse._

—¡NIGHT REGRESA! ¡NIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTT!

_Gritó a todo pulmón. Quería llorar, estaba muy furioso consigo mismo: no pudo salvar a su propia hermana, fue el pensamiento que no dejaba de pasear en su mente sobre todo en su conciencia. Cayó de rodillas a descargar sus penas._

_En otro lado de la frontera, la puerta de una cabaña es azotada y los hombres entran con el paso pesado._

—¡Qué noche! Suerte que atrapamos a una más.

—Oye esta niña no deja de moverse adentro, parece una culebra.

—Déjala en la cama.

_Tiró el saco como si se tratara de un montón de basura._

—¡Au! -se quejó Night saliendo del saco al golpearse la cabeza- ¡Abusivos!

—Cuidado Hidan, debemos cuidar a la que nos traerá la mercancía.

—En mi opinión, ella ya está bien cuidada. -comentó tomándole el rostro, ella se apartó-

—¡Son unos tontos! Mi hermano le dirá a mis papás y ustedes…

—¡Nosotros qué! -interrumpió Kakuzu, callando a la niña de golpe- Enciérrala con los otros y no olvides borrarle la memoria.

—Sí…

_Hidan se llevó a Night cargándola a modo de costal a un sótano oscuro. Al abrirse la puerta de este una cinta de luz invadió el cuarto. El mayor la dejó con brusquedad no sin antes inyectarle sustancias amnésicas, como a los otros niñitos del lugar, desmayándose._

—Dulces sueños, lindo angelito.

_Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él haciendo la cinta de luz cada vez más y más delgada, y dejando a la pequeña y a los niños… en la fúnebre oscuridad._

_Doce años después…_


	2. Despertar

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por leer este fanfic, pues es el primero que hago de Vampire Knight :D (aunque lo estaba haciendo desde antes de conocerlo pero luego de eso decidí convertirlo en un fic de ese anime), de verdad agradesco muchísimo sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me anima a seguir (^_^). Pero antes de que lean hay un dato importante: **SOLAMENTE POR ESTE CAPÍTULO APARECERÁN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO. **Lamento la molestia, sólo espero que vean Naruto o al menos que conozcan a los personajes de acá. Luego será puramente Vampire Knight, lo prometo :) . Entonces, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo muchas gracias y QUÉ VIVA EL ANIME!.

***Disclaimer (molesto pero necesario):** Los personajes de Naruto y Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, excepto Night, quien es 100% de mi originalidad.

* * *

**Vampire Hunter**

**NOCHE 2: Despertar**

PPAUJJJ… PPAUJJ

_**Una criatura extraña y enorme cayó sin vida a los pies de su exterminadora.**_

—Ahh, otra noche, otro botín. -bajó su rifle-

—Vaya Night, te has vuelto muy buena en esto. -comentó su mejor amigo-

—Simplemente tengo buena puntería.

—¡A almorzar! -gritó el jefe desde la cabaña-

—Ojalá hayan preparado pollo frito.

—Sasuke, no me importa, siempre y cuando sea carne.

**_En la cabaña todos estaban cenando._**

—Los felicito a todos, cada vez somos más ricos que antes. Se convirtieron en muy buenos cazadores, en especial tú, Night.

**_Comenzó a aplaudir mientras los demás le seguían. Ella se puso de pie a agradecer con una reverencia._**

—Por eso, Hidan te hizo tu plato favorito.

**_Hidan le sirvió el plato con un jugoso filete de carne._**

—¡Gracias! -tomó un tenedor y lo pinchó, se lo llevó a su boca pero apenas su lengua tocó la comida lo escupió. -¡Agg, qué asco! ¡Esto no es carne! -se quejó mirando amargamente a Kakuzu-

—No tenemos más que arroz y tofu, que es lo más parecido. Si no estás bien con eso entonces ve tú misma a cazar tu comida, niña.

—Eso haré. -molesta, se levantó de la mesa, cogió su chamarra gris y azotó la puerta al salir-

—¡Ja! ¿Quién se cree? ¿De una raza superior?

**_Efectivamente, sin querer Kakuzu tenía razón. No sabía que había secuestrado a alguien así._**

**_Ella mientras tanto, caminaba por el bosque vestida de camuflaje y con su arco y flechas a "cazar su cena"._**

—Idiotas… ¿Cómo se les ocurre darme tofu sabiendo que lo detesto? "Ve a cazar tu propia comida." -imitó con tono infantil- Mhp, ellos mismos deberían capturar sus propios fenómenos, es totalmente injusto. Quiero decir: nosotros hacemos el trabajo mientras ellos están disfrutando. -iba pensando en voz alta- Maldito Kakuzu y sus ahorros, como si fueran a-…

**_Vio algo que la hizo callar y esconderse detrás de un árbol. Se asomó y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que era un venado pastando. Night sonrió._**

—Con que allí estás. -se ocultó de nuevo en un arbusto, colocó una flecha con la punta envenenada en su arco mientas se preparaba para disparar- Quieto… -extendió ligeramente la cuerda, sin embargo…- ¡A-…agghh! -su grito causó que el animal escapara, rápidamente se agarró el cuello con ambas manos; parecía que se ahogaba mas era sólo una sed anormal la que sentía-

_**Se dirigió al arroyo más cercano. Ropas rasgadas, cabello despeinado, tropezones, raspones, insectos que se le pegaban al cuerpo; no le importaba nada con tal de obtener al menos una gota de un charco secándose. Llegó algo agonizante, al ver lo cristalina del agua zambulló sus manos para sacarlas contenidas de líquido y tragarlo. Con eso pensó apagar su sed; sintió alivio luego de unos segundos pero después…**_

—¡Aggggggghhhhhhhh! ¡Qué… rayos me pasa! ¡Esto… se hace más… intenso!

_**Desesperada, Night decidió zambullir por completo su cabeza, aun así no dio resultado. Sin saber qué hacer corrió de regreso a su cabaña; en el camino un par de voces hizo que se detuviera.**_

—Entonces nos juntamos el fin de semana.

—Seguro, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el jefe cuando le robemos su fortuna…

—Hola chicos.

—¡Waaahhh! -gritaron ambos espantados-

—¿A qué hora llegaste, Night? -preguntó el rubio-

—Hace medio minuto.

—Oye, tu voz suena algo seca y raspada… ¿Estás enferma? -preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo-

—No les interesa. -respondió con frialdad-

—P-pu-pues, vete. Sasori y yo estamos planeando un robo al jefe.

_**Sasori le dio un codazo.**_

—Cállate, Deidara. Se supone que es secreto.

—Auuu… -comenzaron a discutir-

—_Esos cuellos…_ -pensó la pelinegra con la mirada fija en ellos- _Su sangre… la sangre que corre por sus venas._

—¡Al menos no soy mandón!

—¡Al menos no soy debilucho!

—¡Te mostraré lo debilucho que soy!

_**Deidara le propinó un puñetazo al rostro que Sasori paró con su mano y con la misma se la devolvió haciendo caer al ojiazul en el pasto, raspándole el brazo y brotándole sangre de éste. Night fijó nuevamente su vista en el líquido rojo y de inmediato fue a lamerla.**_

—¡Oye oye oye ¿Qué te sucede?! -preguntó sonrojado, ella simplemente siguió con lo suyo-

—Quién lo diría. Sí hay alguien más raro que tú. -dijo Sasori a Deidara-

_**Ella limpió por completo la sangre, pero, insatisfecha con lo poco que era se abalanzó a él y le clavó unos colmillos que ni sabía que tenía, en su garganta.**_

—¡KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -gritó adolorido- ¡Sasori! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

**_El ojimiel, asustado, no dudó un segundo y corrió a buscar ayuda, aunque pudo haber llegado a tiempo de no ser por Night. Ella apareciendo de la nada se interpuso en el camino de Sasori y el segundo tropezó debido a la impresión que tuvo al ver sus ojos ahora de un carmesí brillante. Se acostó, literalmente sobre él, besándolo de sorpresa; el pelirrojo se dejó llevar, se olvidó del peligro hasta que…_**

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

_**Los pájaros salieron volando de los árboles, los animales corrieron a sus hogares y los demás cazadores intermedios salieron de sus cabañas con sus armas, incluidos ambos jefes.**_

—¿Qué pasó?

—Capitán Kakuzu, alguien gritó.

—Dime algo que no sepa, estúpido. Grr… encuentren de dónde vino.

—Sí, señor.

—Genial, justo estaba por terminar de comer y pasa esto.

—Ni me lo digas, estaba a punto de irme a dormir. -dijo Hidan-

—¡Capitán, capitán! ¡Hallamos algo!

_**Kakuzu corrió junto con Hidan y su aprendiz. A lo lejos divisó a uno de los suyos tendido en el césped, al tocarlo lo sintió helado y pálido, con un par de huecos rojos en su cuello.**_

—Esto… es de un…

—¡Capitán! ¡Venga a ver esto! - exclamó otro aprendiz también en pánico-

**_Cuando se fueron al lugar del descubrimiento, Kakuzu logró divisar la espalda de Night a la distancia encorvada hacia Sasori, quien estaba acostado en el piso._**

—Mhp, al menos la mejor cazadora que tenemos sigue "disfrutando de la vida". -comentó bromista Hidan-

—¡Oye Night! ¡Deja de besuquearte con tu chico y regresa al grupo! -ordenó furioso-

_**Ella, aún de espaldas, se levantaba con cautela lamiendo los restos de sangre que quedaban en sus labios. Al empinarse bien se giró lentamente.**_

—¡KYAAAAAAHHHHHH! -gritaron todos-

_**La escena que presenciaron fue horrible: tenía manchas rojas en toda su ropa, manos y cara y sus ojos rojos con una afilada mirada, casi como un tigre acechando a su presa.**_

—Pero qué… -Kakuzu notó en el cuerpo de Sasori tendido en el césped las mismas marcas en su cuello como los que encontró en Deidara. Al fin había descubierto una buena explicación: su alumna preferida era una vampiresa. En vez de asustarse, se alegró demasiado- Entonces eres un fenómeno. -sonrió- ¡Captúrenla!

_**Los demás novatos y eruditos obedecieron, menos uno. Night no se movió ni un solo milímetro y cuando estaban a punto de atacarla ella a la velocidad de la luz, literalmente, los esquivó sin esforzarse incluso noqueó a algunos.**_

—Sed… -caminó en dirección a Sasuke-

—Night…

—Tengo sed…

—Amiga… tranquilízate. -pidió nervioso-

—Aunque fuiste el único que no me atacó directamente… -lo abraza y él corresponde aliviado, gran error- mis necesidades son más fuertes que todo lo demás.

—¿Qué?

_**Sus colmillos se alargaron y los encajó en la garganta del muchacho causándole un inaguantable dolor. Su grito espantó a todos. Ella succionaba sin parar, dejando que desplomara su cuerpo inerte.**_

—Quiero más. -esta vez avanzaba hacia el grupo-

—¡Todos! ¡Retírense! -gritó Hidan, y escaparon-

—¡Imbéciles! ¡El jefe soy yo! -gritó Kakuzu- Qué importa. -cargó balas a su ametralladora luego apuntó a la chica- Después de todo, cuando te venda me harás ganar más dinero ¡que todas las criaturas extrañas juntas que cazaste en tu vida entera!

_**Disparó repetidas veces con la intención de herirla tan sólo, mas ninguna le atinó ya que se movía increíblemente rápido, tanto que Kakuzu no se dio cuenta que ella estaba a poca distancia de él quedando paralizado del miedo.**_

—Por favor… no me…

—Despreocúpate. -interrumpió la pelinegra- Jamás probaría la mugrienta basura que seguramente fluye en tu sistema sanguíneo.

_**El jefe dio un suspiro de alivio.**_

—Te alegras muy rápido… -con su misma rapidez le arrebató el arma de sus manos apuntándole a su corazón- … Eso no significa que no vas a pasar a mejor vida; de hecho, ¡a una en el infierno! -disparó repetidas veces-

_**Su cuerpo desplomó sin vida levantando el polvo. Night bajó el arma para arrodillarse frente al inerte.**_

—Nunca más volverás a explotar a NADIE. -enfatizó-

**_La joven vampiresa buscó a sus demás compañeros percibiendo el olor de su sangre, cosa que le era posible debido a su nuevo olfato agudo. Ella era una cazadora, sí; pero ya no de criaturas extrañas._**

**_Llegó las tres de la madrugada, Night estaba succionando el viscoso líquido rojo de su última "presa", posteriormente, lo abandonó al terminar. Sin embargo, ni bien hubo terminado, la garganta que había sentido fresca y calmada en un segundo se secó más de lo que estaba al principio, se cerraba sola, tapando las vías respiratorias haciendo que respirar fuera imposible para ella, lo que causó sus repentinos vértigos y finalmente…_**

…_se desmayó._

_**Una semana después, un chico que pasaba corriendo por allí detuvo su camino ante ella. Se acercó, al examinarla bien le encontró una pequeña marca de media luna en la clavícula derecha y fue ahí que se sorprendió, las emociones que toda la vida había estado ocultando desde aquella tragedia le salieron a flor de piel y diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.**_

—Finalmente. -sonrió el peliplateado- Te encontré. -y la abrazó aún estando ella inconsciente- Night, hermanita.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el capítulo siguiente que será puramente Vampire Knight, estén atentos. :) Nos vemos!


	3. ¿Vampiresa? ¡No te creo!

Hola! Cuánto tiempo! (1 semana o dos... no recuerdo bien :/) En fin, acá les traigo la continuación , también quería avisarles que este mismo fic lo estoy publicando en otra web: (que poco a poco se está muriendo pero estamos haciendo lo posible por revivir la actividad, los invito a formar parte del foro, se los agradecería mucho, aparte tengo otros fics más allí ^_^). Si quieren pueden leer allí también pero les recomendaría mejor el de aquí porque es más exacta la historia.

Arigato por su apoyo, este capítulo dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño. :)

***Disclaimer (molesto pero necesario):** Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, excepto Night, quien es 100% de mi originalidad.

* * *

**Vampire Hunter**

**NOCHE 3: ¿Vampiresa? ¡No te creo!**

**_La nueva vampiresa despertaba de su profundo sueño; aún se sentía mareada, pero menos que antes. Abría los ojos de a poco, su vista era borrosa, mas después logró divisar a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas que la sostenía con sus manos en su espalda._**

_—_Fiuu, me asustaste. Qué bueno que te encuentres bien. -sonrió el joven para ella-

_**Night le vio con confusión, percibió el olor a muerto y sentía el frío de los brazos que la envolvían. Alrededor vio nada menos que a sus compañeros tendidos en el césped, pálidos, manchados de sangre, inmóviles. Todo era indicio de un asesinato, pero más allá de eso se percató de que tenían un par de agujeros ensangrentados. De inmediato notó los colmillos que el chico ocultaba en su paladar superior. Sin detenerse a analizar sacó su conclusión.**_

—Tú… ¿Qué has hecho? -dijo nerviosa-

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ellos… están muertos.

—Lo sé.

—Y todavía lo admites. ¡Aléjate de mí! -se escapa de sus brazos con un salto alto y veloz, lo que la sorprendió- ¿Cómo hice eso?

—Porque eres un vampiro. -respondió con seriedad, Night no le creyó-

—Mentiroso, soy una chica normal.

—Eres lo contrario a normal. Eres como yo. Sólo siente tus colmillos.

_**Volvió a sorprenderse al tocar sus nuevos dientes puntiagudos, pinchó sus dedos por accidente brotando unas gotas rojas. Paralizada cual cubo de hielo, quería que todo fuera una simple pesadilla, desgraciadamente la verdad sobre ella cada vez salía a la luz.**_

—Eso… es imposible… -se puso firme- Sólo son caninos más puntiagudos.

—Eres demasiado terca, Night.

—Tal vez no sepa qué pasó exactamente con esos chicos, tal vez no sepa de dónde apareciste y tal vez no sepa cómo es que sabes mi nombre. Pero sí sé, que solo soy una humana con una falla genética. Ahora déjame en paz.

_**Con brusquedad se soltó el brazo para irse del escenario donde el olor a muerte no se esfumaba. Zero, como una ráfaga de viento, se apareció delante de ella deteniendo su camino, con una expresión cuya seriedad había aumentado.**_

—Apártate. -ordenó amenazante-

—No. -respondió con seguridad-

—Apártate o sino… -situó su mano tras su espalda-

—¿O sino qué?

_**Al notar el diminuto brillo detrás de las caderas de la joven corrió como relámpago tras ella sujetándole la muñeca en la altura de su corazón con la daga con la que iba a atacarlo.**_

—¿Me vas a matar? -rió burlona-

—No lo haré si vienes conmigo.

_**Silencio**_

—Hmp, prefiero morir. -respondió, actuando como si le importase un comino lo que sucedería-

—Tch. -la soltó- No te voy a matar. -deja que se aleje y mientras lo hacía alzó la voz- Nunca le haría eso a mi hermana.

_**Night quedó en shock un segundo, tuvo que reaccionar para armar su respuesta.**_

—Loco. Yo no tengo hermanos. Además, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Mi hermana tiene una marca de media luna en la clavícula derecha.

—¿Entonces?

—Mírate. -levantó la daga parada frente a ella-

_**Fue entonces cuando con el reflejo se dio cuenta de que su pequeña marca era parecida a la media luna; y no sólo eso, sino que cuando vio un pedazo de su cabello en el reflejo se vio cambiada totalmente: brillante cabellera platinada, intensos labios rubíes, azules ojos zafiros, blancas perlas y sus colmillos… esos colmillos que culminaron la ansiedad y agonía al ayudarla a beber.**_

_**Siguió examinándose detenidamente, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.**_

—Es cierto… -baja la daga- Soy una… soy… una…

_**Ocultó su rostro con los flequillos de su cabello al agachar su cabeza, sentía vergüenza el saber que alguien la veía llorando. De todas formas Zero se dio cuenta y se acercó a abrazarla protectoramente; Night no respondió al principio, pero cuando rompió en llanto se quedó sin opción.**_

—Sé que es difícil aceptarlo. Vamos, te llevaré a donde vivo.

_**Camino a ese lugar Zero iba calmándola. Cuando se sintió mejor, ellos se pusieron a conversar.**_

—¿Te sentiste algo rara días antes?

—Hmhmhm. -rió- Sería como preguntar si el color de un caballo blanco es blanco desde que nació. De hecho en mi vida entera he sido una chica rara: siempre he odiado al sol, he amado encajar mis dientes en la carne, he sido más ágil que un humano normal, mi cabello originalmente era blanco e incluso me encanta chupar la sangre de mis propias heridas.

—¡¿Te encanta qué?! -la toma de los hombros- ¡Night! El vampiro no bebe de sí mismo porque nuestra propia sangre es como nuestro propio veneno.

—Tal vez por eso a veces sufría de desmayos.

—Pero… tú… -dejó a su supuesta hermana confundida; pero al observarla con más detenimiento fue él quien se confundió más-

—Sigo con vida. -sonrió- Significa que no soy lo que tú. -concluyó cuando estaba por irse. Zero la detuvo del brazo-

—Sólo es algo que te pasa que me confunde.

—De acuerdo. -se rindió- Te creo en lo que soy vampiresa, pero sigo dudando en que sea tu hermana aunque tenga esa dichosa marca. -continuaron caminando y Zero iba a contestarle, pero por un feo recuerdo que le llegó a su mente sintió que era mejor ocultárselo-

—Lo de la marca fue un invento repentino. Desconozco si la tenías.

—¡¿Entonces cómo sabes que soy tu hermana si ni siquiera tengo algo que lo confirme?! -gritó casi molesta-

—Seguro que tienes borrosa tu vida en la infancia.

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas olvidé casi todo desde que desperté. Lo único de lo que me acuerdo sobre mi infancia es que desperté en una cabaña, tengo entendido que un par de hombres me acogieron, me trataron como a una hija y me entrenaron para ser cazadora junto con otros niños con los que vivía, yo era la única mujer. Eran muy estrictos respecto a la caza de fenómenos porque incluso me tiñeron el cabello de negro ya que el blanco atraía la atención de las presas. Pero no me molestaba; pues ellos me rescataron a los 4 años.

—¡Mentirosos! -comentó Zero casi gritando a la vez que se detuvo en seco- Ellos te secuestraron a esa edad. Me tomó 12 años saber dónde estabas. –confesó mientras empezaba a recordar-

**FLASH BACK**

**Estábamos jugando en el patio de nuestra casa, mamá me llamó pero cuando volví para no dejarte mucho tiempo sola, ya no estabas. Se los dije a mis papás y a Ichiru y de inmediato fuimos a buscarte. Casi todos los cazadores estuvieron buscándote pero no te encontraron por más que lo hicieran y casi te dejaban de buscar, pero cuando les avisé que intenté detener a esos hombres que te llevaron lejos dentro de un saco sin importan por dónde tenían que cruzar retomaron la misión. Pensamos que ahora sí sería fácil, sin embargo fue inútil. Ese día mamá quería morir ya que le quitaron a uno de sus hijos. Fuimos a todas partes: bosques, montañas, cuevas, ciudades; y nada. Luego de seis años te dieron por muerta, mamá entraba en depresión, mi hermano empeoró su salud por lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, y mi papá les hizo la promesa de que te hallaríamos pasara lo que pasara aunque por dentro se quedaba sin esperanzas. Y en esa misma noche ocurrió lo peor, una vampiresa se nos apareció de la nada frente a la casa: cabello blanco, largo con cerquillo, ojos largos de un rojo extrañamente apagado, la piel del color de la harina, finos labios y vistiendo un kimono. Ella me tomó de rehén delante de mis papás, se aprovechó y me mordió para luego convertirme en un maldito vampiro. El dolor era tan intenso que sentí que me moría, porque mi corazón estuvo como deteniéndose en bombear. Ella asesinó a mis padres en frente de mí; estaba totalmente asustado, paralizado, quería huir pero el miedo me impedía moverme, mi mente no podía ordenar nada a mi cuerpo y menos con la enorme hemorragia que me dejó, sólo pude quedarme con la vista fija en ellos aunque tratara de evitarlo. A pesar de mi condición saqué fuerzas para avisarle a Ichiru que huyera antes de que lo atraparan. Desgraciadamente él de alguna forma dejó que se lo llevara por eso ya no está aquí.**

**Pensaba que todo había acabado pero fui rescatado por un hombre con el que ahora vivo. Me recuperé en un par de semanas, al menos físicamente y seguía pensando que estarías sufriendo por ese par de bastardos. Lo que jamás pensé fue que ella también te podía haber atacado hasta que vi las marcas de tu cuello y a todo tu grupo con las marcas de sus colmillos.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—Si seguí buscándote fue porque aún tenía esperanzas respecto a ti; llegaba tarde a vigilar la academia, sacaba de quicio a otras personas, faltaba a clases, hubo veces en que me desaparecía en días… No me importaba nada más que sólo querer verte otra vez. -finalizó con seriedad dejando atrás a la chica ya que ella se detuvo a tratar de creérselo-

_**Night no supo qué responderle, después de lo que escuchó no sabía cómo articular palabras. ¿En serio él pasó por todo eso por volver a tenerla cerca? Tal vez aparente ser un chico serio, frío y carente de emociones, con odio reflejado en su mirada; pero en el fondo… es sólo un niño que sufre por la pérdida de los seres a quienes más amó en su vida entera, tal vez eso fue lo que encerró sus sentimientos y los ocultó en lo más profundo de su alma.**_

—_Todo eso por mí._ -pensó ella; su sonrojo era bastante notable debido a la blancura de su piel y sonrió levemente para ella-

—O al menos a tu cadáver. -lo dicho causó la caída anime de Night-

—Qué lindo. -comentó sarcástica luego de casi levantarse y sobarse el golpe de la cabeza en la cual una vena se le notaba en la sien por el enojo- Nunca creí que alguien sería capaz de esas cosas por alguien que ignora si está vivo o muerto o por alguien que ni siquiera sabe si te recuerda. -se levantó por completo del césped a seguir con el camino-

—Un triste niño impotente frente al adulto abusivo que le roba su juguete preferido. Ese era yo cuando perdí a mi hermana.

—Así que yo era tu juguete. -arqueó la ceja-

—Es sólo una metáfora. -sonrió divertido- _Qué estúpido, ya me estoy pareciendo a Kuran… pero es que… no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz. Aunque ahora que está otra vez conmigo seguro que habrá más cambios como éste más adelante._ -pensó-

—… Como sea.

_**Llegaron al hogar de Zero. Night no podía creerlo, se quedó tan sorprendida que dejó caer sus mochilas y abrió por completo los ojos.**_

—¿Qué tal?

—¿Vives aquí?

—Se podría decir que sí. Es la academia Cross, donde vivirás y estudiarás a partir de ahora. -dijo alegre, algo que en el presente es demasiado raro en él; Night quedó perpleja-

—¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

* * *

Gracias por leer. :) Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN! :D

Mata ne~!


	4. Llegada a la Academia Cross

Hola querido público estoy de regreso! [suenan aplausos grabados] Discúlpenme por demorar tanto pero estoy en semana de exámenes, pero voy a aprovechar este fin de semana y el lunes que es feriado, sólo me quedan dos días de exámenes la otra semana y de imnediato TENGO VACACIONES YUUHU! :D En fin, así tendré más tiempo para continuar el Fic ^_^. Gracias por seguirlo. Ah! Y otra cosa, mientras leía los rr hay uno en el que se pregunta si este fic es yaoi; pues no, no lo es **PERO **la verdad **SÍ** estaba pensando en agregar unas cuantas escenas yaoi para cosas cómicas que necesito escribir, pero será en capítulos más avanzados, explico que puse que los personajes eran Zero y Kaname porque como Night es uno original de hecho que no va a aparecer en la lista de personajes de VK a la hora de subir el documento verdad? No sé si me explico...

Como sea, disfruten este capítulo. :)

* * *

**Vampire Hunter**

**NOCHE 4: Llegada a la Academia Cross. ¿Clase diurna o nocturna?**

—Estás bromeando. -contestó incrédula-

—Nada de eso. Te enseñaré el interior, ven.

_**Tomó su mano que al parecer hizo crear una corriente eléctrica que comenzó desde la palma de la mano hasta la cabeza de Night, aumentando el tamaño sus ojos y teñir de carmesí sus pálidas mejillas, sin saber por qué su corazón aceleró sus latidos. Pasó sólo un par de segundos para que con brusquedad se soltara como acto reflejo.**_

—¿Qué pasó? -preguntó su hermano confundido-

—Nada. -ladeó su cabeza y se cubrió con los flequillos evitando que se le notara lo roja que estaba- Me irrita que me toquen con tanta confianza, es todo.

—Debí suponerlo.

—…

—Entonces… sígueme de lejos. -se adelantó unos pasos esperando a que su hermana caminara con él-

_**Pasaron primero por la sala del dormitorio del Sol, un gigantesco lugar que pareciera que un mini jet pudiera aterrizar allí; luego por la biblioteca de la primera planta, los estantes eran tan altos, ¿Quién podría leer tantos libros de semejantes montañas de cartón y papel?; salieron de allí para luego ir a la cafetería al aire libre, le parecía increíble que habían demasiadas personas como para que hubieran una enorme cantidad de mesas; después fueron a la cocina, allí el olor de la carne asada era inconfundible para la chica a excepción que éste tenía un aroma único haciendo que sonara su estómago.**_

—Tienes hambre.

—¿Eh? No. No es nada. -respondió segura pero no apartaba los ojos de la carne picada siendo salteada junto con otras verduras en el enorme sartén. Zero aprovechó que el cocinero dejó la cocina para ir al baño y sin crear ruido alguno con los otros utensilios tomó un plato y lo llenó de carne y unas cuantas verduras y salsas que habían en otros tazones-

—Ten. -dijo extendiéndole el plato. Night no supo si aceptar, en su pasado nadie había sido así de amable con ella-

—Etto… gracias pero no es necesario. -respondió apartando suavemente el plato con ambas manos-

—Tómalo, -dijo extendiéndoselo nuevamente- no quiero que pases hambre, sólo te enfermarías.

—… -el estómago le seguía gruñendo- Está bien. -finalmente lo recibió- Gracias. -contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa que hizo pintar de rosa pálido sus mejillas-

—D-de nada.

—Pero, no hay con qué comerlo. -notó la peliplata-

—Rayos.

_**Se había olvidado de los cubiertos entonces otra vez entró a la cocina y revisó los cajones, sacó un tenedor de uno de ellos pero cuando volteó chocó con unas ollas que estaban para lavarse, causando que otras cosas más cayeran al piso y crearan el sonido del metal como un par de platillos que se tocaban en una banda. Era una cadena de desastres, pues el sartén en los que se estaba cocinando la comida cayó junto con esas ollas más las otras en las que estaba la comida para los estudiantes y maestros de la clase diurna entera. El cocinero salió del baño del fondo debido al ruido y cuando vio el enorme desastre frunció el ceño, mostró cómo apretaba sus dientes y su cara empezó a ponerse completamente del rojo de un tomate.**_

—Mierda. -salió de la cocina y tomó la mano de Night- ¡Corre, corre, corre! -el desequilibrio que provocó el que la jalara para escapar junto con él causó que la comida de ella cayera por completo al piso rompiéndose el plato posteriormente-

**_Lograron fugarse de los edificios del Sol, agitados por lo sucedido no dejaron de jadear, necesitaban recobrar el aire perdido de sus pulmones al correr a esa increíble velocidad._**

—Estuvo cerca.

—Sí. -su estómago volvió a sonar pero más fuerte esta vez-

—Lamento haberte hecho tirar la comida.

**_Al ver a Zero se fijó en el árbol detrás de él y sacó su daga. La adolescente la preparó y la lanzó rozándole los cabellos de la frente de su hermano, éste creyó otra cosa._**

—¿Estás demente? ¡Casi me-…! -algo lo interrumpió al caer sobre su cabeza y luego al suelo- ¡Au! -se quejó tocándose la zona golpeada, después observó lo que le cayó. Night recogió la manzana a cuyo tallo le había cortado con el filo de la daga y le limpió el polvo-

—Hubiera hecho esto desde el principio. -dijo antes de dar un bocado a la fruta roja. Dejó a Zero con los ojos como platos-

—Ahh claro. -el dolor se le pasó- Entonces dame tus mochilas, las llevaré a la sala y le avisaré al director que te quedas. -ella tragó su pedazo antes de responder-

—Un momento, no me preguntaste si quería…

—Porque decidí que te vas a quedar aquí. -interrumpió-

—Zero, lo siento, pero acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar como este suena a tener que aguantar a adultos pesados, chicos engreídos, persecuciones, baños separados, camas suaves, comida de primera… pensándolo mejor, olvida lo que dije; me quedo. -el peliplata asintió a su respuesta-

—Voy a hablar con el director; espérame aquí. -se va alejando-

—De acuerdo. -tomó un enorme respiro mientras subía la vista recorriendo cada detalle de los alrededores de la academia, plantando una mano en su cadera, pero un fuerte dolor punzante le invadió toda la cabeza, a lo que ella dejó caer la manzana para colocar ambas manos en las zonas del dolor-

**FLASH BACK**

_**Hace 10 años**_

—Kakuzu, mi brazo de nuevo se cortó con la paja de mi colchón. -dijo sollozando-

—Deja de quejarte. -contestó indiferente-

—¡Pero es que arde! -quería sanar su herida con su saliva-

—Ve con Hidan, y deja de chuparte la sangre, es asqueroso.

—¡Hidan! -la niña se dirigió al otro lado de la cabaña- ¡Me corté el brazo!

—Ah, claro, sí. -tomó cinta adhesiva y con eso cubrió la cortada-

—Deberías usar banditas.

—Kakuzu dijo que cualquier cosa que cueste más de 99 centavos es caro, por eso no comemos ni chicles. -terminó de pegarle la cinta- Listo, quedó bien. -sonrió-

—Gracias. -respondió sin ganas y más molesta-

**_Hace 5 años_**

—¡Kya! ¡Unas hormigas en mi comida!

—Están muertas, además son una fuente de proteínas muy buenas para los cazadores. No te harán daño. -expuso el jefe-

**_Un chico se asqueó y cayó muerto. Kakuzu y los demás abrieron los ojos tamaño descomunal pero el líder le restó importancia._**

—Sólo ignóralo y come de una maldita vez. -se fue del comedor-

**_Night tomó valor y cogió la cuchara, lo enterró en el plato para sacarlo lleno de arroz con diminutos insectos muertos y se la llevó a la boca cerrándola con fuerza al igual que sus ojos. Empezó a toser del asco escupiendo la comida._**

**_Hace 1 año_**

—Veamos, hoy es el turno de… -miraba de un lado a otro a sus aprendices y se detuvo en…- Night.

—¿Qué? ¡No! -sus compañeros respiraron aliviados, algunos se burlaron-

—Tú eres la persona perfecta para que estos principiantes aprendan a apuntar. -dijo mostrando a su izquierda a un grupo de cincoañeros, luego cogió un chaleco anti-balas de acero con un blanco en el centro y se lo puso a la chica-

—¡Me rehúso a ser el muñeco de pruebas de un-…!

—¡Disparen! -ordenó el jefe después de interrumpir la queja de su alumna-

—¡Ah! -intentó escapar pero sólo logró que los pequeños no dejaran de perseguirla con pistolas, arcos y flechas-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó, no prestó mucha atención a sus recuerdos, pensó que los que acaba de tener no eran tan importantes, que nada más eran malos momentos como cualquier persona hubiera pasado alguna vez en su vida- _Por fin se acabaron esos tiempos. Me alegrará vivir aquí._

—¡HOLA!

—¡Kyaaaa! -se espantó por el grito agudo de una morena castaña, con grandes ojos marrones, se calmó aunque la miró raro-

—Despierta chica, te hablé tres veces y no contestabas.

—Ah… claro. -siguió con la mirada pero le disminuyó la rareza-

—Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves horrible.

—Gracias pero no necesito a nadie. -contestó agresiva-

—Oh, lo siento. -dijo cabizbaja, Night suspiró-

—Al contrario, soy yo la que debería disculparse. Estoy muy cansada, he caminado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

—Descuida, entiendo. -dijo como si nada y extendió su mano- Soy Yuuki Cross, prefecta o guardiana y la hija del director. -se presentó muy animada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tú eres…

—Etto… -dudó en estrecharla, pero quiso ser educada esta vez y tímidamente contestó- Night.

—¿Night… qué?

—Uhh… _Rayos. Recuerdo mi nombre pero ¿cuál era e-…?_ -fue interrumpida por la campana-

—Lo siento, el deber me llama. -se inclinó antes de ir a controlar a muchas chicas alborotadas que se juntaban en los portones-

**_El intento en vano de Yuuki de hacer que retrocedieran terminó en más desorden cuando esas grandes puertas se abrían. Se dejó ver a un grupo de jóvenes bastante guapos, chicas y chicos, su belleza tan extraordinaria parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Las chicas que la castaña aún no podía controlar gritaban así de fuerte cual fanática había logrado conseguir un boleto en primera fila de un concierto de su ídolo favorito, quizás hasta más._**

—_¿Por qué tanta emoción?_ -pensó Night viendo al conjunto de hormonas queriéndose aventar sobre ellos- _Serán muy hermosos pero siguen siendo simples personas._

—_Te equivocas._ -dijo una voz desconocida en su cabeza-

—¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó en voz alta, buscando a la persona que aparentemente se metió en sus pensamientos-

—_Somos más que "simples"._

**_Night finalmente se encontró con un rubio de aguamarina._**

—Hanabusa. -le llamó un pelinaranja más alto que él- Si te quedas atrás esas chicas vendrán a…

—Parece que hay una sin el uniforme, Akatsuki. -señaló a una peliplata-

— Jamás la he visto en la academia. Ha de ser nueva. –de lejos la examinó mejor- Eh pero, ¿su ropa está rasgada y manchada?

—Su esencia… es como…

—Aido, Kain. -llamó la atención un moreno de ojos café rojizo que hacían juego con su cabello castaño, escalado hasta los hombros y liso- Más tarde se dejarán hipnotizar, avancen o no llegaremos a tiempo a clases.

—Sí, Kaname-sama. -respondieron al unísono-

**_Hanabusa y Akatsuki se adelantaron pero Kaname sintió curiosidad por esa chica, aun así debía seguir con su camino hasta que oyó unos galopes aproximándose a gran velocidad. Se trataba de un caballo blanco que como fuera de sí se dirigía a Night. Yuuki al voltearse notó lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dejó a las de la clase diurna porque quiso ayudarla al igual que Kaname. Ambos corrieron a evitar que el caballo atropellara a la vampiresa, el animal casi la alcanzaba._**

—¡Night, cuidado! -advirtió la prefecta, esperando que su grito haya sido lo suficientemente alto debido a la distancia-

**_Night quedó inmóvil al ser tomada por sorpresa, como acto reflejo optó por cruzar sus brazos frente a ella a modo de escudo. Los estudiantes asustados esperaban un accidente. El caballo como loco se le acercaba, más cerca… más cerca… más cerca y… Nada pasó, todo quieto, en silencio, una atmósfera muy preocupante y tétrica. La joven abrió los ojos que había cerrado como reacción al susto, después los brazos con los que se protegía y, confundida por no haber ocurrido nada sintió algo grande, tibio y mojado recorrer su brazo derecho, una y otra vez hasta el hombro y luego la mitad de su cara, como si ese "algo" la estuviera saboreando, asco y cosquillas sintió ella cuando eso rozó la zona del cuello haciéndola reír inevitablemente esas juguetonas lamidas._**

—¡Lily, basta ya! -ordenó el prefecto de ojos amatistas, quien era seguido de un adulto- Lamento que mi yegua te espantara.

—Descuida Zero, estoy bien.

—Eso es bueno. -comentó el moreno acercándose- Imaginarme que lastimara a una chica linda sería imposible.

—Gracias pero…

—¡Kaname-sama! -llamó Yuuki antes de venir y recuperar el aliento causado por la agitación- También intentaste ayudar. -fue más una afirmación que una pregunta-

—Sí pero creo que fue innecesario. Lily se detuvo sola.

—Lo siento mucho. -se inclinó ante todos- Olvidé asegurar su establo cuando le di de comer. Por favor perdónenme.

—Olvidémonos de eso. -dijo Kaname queriendo consolarla-

—No, fue mi culpa que casi la lastimara, pero… -vio a Lily bastante cariñosa con la nueva- Al parecer le caes bien. -dijo dirigiéndose a la peliplata, estaba decepcionada de que a ella siempre la asustara y que sin problemas la yegua dejara que Night, una extraña, una chica con la que no lleva ni un minuto de conocerse acariciara con ambas manos el hocico mientras movía la cola expresando gusto- Y-y-y Zero, tú como siempre tarde otra vez. No puedo creer que de nuevo me dejaras sabiendo que no puedo controlar sola a las chicas, pero claro, el señor Antipatía seguro estaba recostado en un árbol haciéndose el perezoso como siem-…

—Yuuki; -interrumpió- es preferible que te calles en vez de hablar como si supieras lo que hago, deja de querer controlarme y de actuar igual que mi madre. Y para aclararte antes de que sigas rajando de mí: quise hablar con tu papá para que admitiera a Night. -explicó serio y un poco molesto, pero ofendió a Yuuki-

—¡Kaname, pónlo en su lugar!

—Amor, lamento contradecirte pero Kiryuu tiene razón. -dijo con el fin de agradarle a Night, aunque a Zero le extrañó batante que Kaname le defendiera se mostró indiferente, en cuanto a Yuuki le sorprendió demasiado y se molestó más pero Kaname la calmó- A parte, de seguro confía en tus cualidades y piensa que lograrás un buen trabajo.

—Jamás se me ocurrió algo así. -su moral le subió- Es cierto, soy una buenaza. -dijo bastante segura de sí misma. Zero continuó en lo que estaba-

—Night, él es el director de la academia: Kaien Cross. -le presentó al adulto que lo acompañaba, con pelo color paja, largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos de un color madera claro los cuales suele tener tras los cristales de unas gafas sencillas y vistiendo con un abrigo de color parecido al de su cabello, tendiendo además una bufanda gruesa de tono verde cubriéndole el cuello y los hombros-

—Saludos director Cross. -habló seria y extendió su mano-

—¡Cuánta frialdad! Por favor, puedes decirme "papá". -dijo agitando con fuerza la mano de la chica y actuando de forma infantil, Night logró que soltara su mano-

—¿"Pa-pá"? -eso la dejó peor que confundida-

—Así como Yuuki es mi adorada hija y Zero mi amado hijo quisiera que tú también formaras parte de nuestra familia. -un golpe sobre la cabeza por parte del peliplata le hizo callar-

—Voy a repetirlo una vez más: JAMÁS RECUERDO QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HAYA CONVERTIDO EN TU HIJO. -aclaró enojado-

—Zero siempre fijándose en los detalles, ¡es una lástima! -exclamó Kaien llorando dramáticamente-

—… -a Night le cayó una gotita en la sien-

—Deberías ser más considerado Kiryuu-kun. Cross-san ha dedicado sus últimos años en cuidar de ti.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, señor Presidente.

—¿Presidente? -se cuestionó Night en voz baja-

—Oh, lo siento, no me presenté como debía. -se inclinó ante ella- Soy Kaname Kuran, presidente de la clase nocturna y del dormitorio de la Luna.

—Kaname-sama es un buen líder, Night. -le explicó Yuuki- Temido y respetado por los otros estudiantes. Aunque es frío con sus compañeros también les demuestra aprecio, es siempre amable y dulce conmigo, además, él me salvó la vida cuando era una infante. -un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y una capa de brillo le cubrió ambos ojos-

—Ohh. Ha de gustarte mucho. -le dijo sin pensar sonrojando más a Yuuki-

—¡Shh! Él es mi novio, ya lo sabe.

—Entonces director… -iba a continuar pero el hombre aún no se calmaba-

—¡Dime "papá"! -pidió dramático como si la salvación del mundo dependiera de eso, Zero suspiró frustrado-

—Entonces pa… -gruñó haciendo el intento de llamarle como quería, pero dio una bocanada de aire y habló con los labios temblorosos por lo fastidiado que estaba- p… pa… papá… -dijo rápidamente a lo que el director se emocionó y lo abrazó con súper fuerza-

—¡SÍ MI HIJO, SABÍA QUE PODÍAS MI AMADO ZERO! -ahora lloraba de felicidad, el chico se desesperó y lo empujó-

—¡LO QUE SEA! ¿PUEDE QUEDARSE O NO?

—Claro que sí. -contestó finalmente como persona normal- Night Kiryuu, bienvenida a la academia.

—Gracias. -sonrió torcidamente- _¿En serio? ¿Así me llamo? Creí que era algo con "S"._

—Ki-ryuu… -Yuuki tardó en asimilar la idea así que recorrió su físico de pies a cabeza y luego examinó con minuciosidad su rostro-

—¿Eres hermana de él? -preguntó Kaname batallando con su sorpresa-

—Creo que eso está más que claro, Kuran. -respondió Zero antes de que la campana sonara-

—En fin, es hora de estudiar. Fue un placer conocerte Night. -tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza pero Zero ni bien se dio cuenta le apartó a su hermana de él, diciéndole con la mirada "Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima y eres historia, maldito chupasangre". Kaname soltó una risita leve- Nos vemos luego y, -se estaba por ir- bienvenida a la academia. -sonrió dulcemente mirándola con ternura- Adiós Yuuki. -se despidió soplándole un beso-

—_Este chico, se le ve muy elegante y educado. Pero tiene algo… algo así como… creo que soberbia pero, hay algo más._ -siguió fijándose en él hasta desaparecer tras los portones-

—Sí, hasta pronto Kaname. Ahhhhh eres tan perfecto.

—Yuuki jamás vas a cambiar. -comentó Zero pero luego se fijó en Night, ella también estaba un poco hipnotizada- ¿Qué demon-…tú también? -preguntó más sorprendido que de costumbre, anhelaba que Night tuviera la misma actitud que él, el sólo pensar que ella se pudiera enamorar de su rival le preocupó más que enfadarse porque si eso ocurriera tendría que aprender a llevarse bien con el rey de los vampiros-

**_Zero escuchó los cuchicheos de la enorme multitud que aún quedó asombrada y comentaban sobre la noticia, y él se giró a gritarles._**

—¿PUEDEN USTEDES METERSE EN SUS ASUNTOS EN VEZ DE ANDAR HABLANDO SOBRE ESTO? ¡YA VIERON QUE NO HUBO MUERTOS Y TAMBIÉN INUNDARON EL PATIO POR BABEAR POR LOS HUECOS DE LA CLASE NOCTURNA, AHORA LÁRGUENSE A SUS DORMITORIOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O LES CAVARÉ A CADA UNO SU PROPIA TUMBA!

**_Y los estudiantes salieron volando espantados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. El grito además despertó al par de chicas._**

—¿Siempre es así?

—Siempre. -respondió Yuuki a Night con una gota en la sien y dando un suspiro, estaba muy acostumbrada a la mala actitud del prefecto-

—Vamos a mi oficina a llenar la ficha de admisión. -dijo el director con la intención de calmar el escándalo-

—¿Acaso vio a Night? Está muy lastimada. ¿Zero cómo no la llevaste a la enfermería primero?

—_Con tanta emoción ni me di cuenta de eso. Maldita sea…__ Kaname tampoco me lo mencionó, apuesto a que lo hizo apropósito para reírse de mí. _-pensó frustrado y hecho un tonto-

**_Cuando llegaron a la enfermería examinaron a la joven y le dieron pastillas para el dolor._**

—Están exagerando, me encuentro perfectamente. -se quejó mientras la enfermera le limpiaba las heridas-

—Eso dices ahora, pero si te hubieran traído luego tus heridas estarían infectadas. -dijo antes de que pasara una mota de algodón en una-

—¡Arde! -gritó apartando a la enfermera de un respingo-

—Qué tonto. La enfermera desconoce cómo tratar a sus pacientes.

—Te crees muy experimentado ¿eh, Zero? A lo mejor puedes hacer mejor mi trabajo.

—… -Zero se quedó callado y cogió un pañito y lo remojó, luego lo posó en Night, ella dio un gemido de molestia- El alcohol y el agua oxigenada dejaron de usarse hace tiempo porque no discriminan entre gérmenes y células de los tejidos de la herida, agrediendo a ambos por igual. Para limpiar heridas es más recomendable el agua purificada con jabón, así elimina las partículas extrañas y posteriormente hay que aplicar antisépticos eficaces que no irriten ni agredan los tejidos. -explicó mientras seguía frotado, pero dejó boquiabiertos a los otros por tal argumento-

—¿C-cómo es que sabes…? ¡T-tú siempre te duermes en las clases! -exclamó Yuuki muy confundida-

—Quizás porque era estudiante en casa. -contestó antes de terminar con cada raspón y rasguño que le encontraba a su hermana; a ella le ardía la cara con el único hecho de tener a ese chico cerca pero sabía cómo disimularlo bien hasta el final- Le dejo el resto a usted, enfermera. Creo que le ahorré más de la mitad del trabajo. -dijo dejándole el paño en las manos y saliendo-

—Podría ser un buen doctor algún día. -comentó la enfermera avergonzada-

**_En la dirección_**

—Lalala lala lala~ -cantaba Kaien mientras buscaba algo en los estantes y minutos después sacó un conjunto de papeles- Al fin los encontré. -los dejó caer en su escritorio-

—Pero qué… ¡son muchos! ¿Realmente tengo que llenar todas estas hojas?

—Ah no, estas son mis recetas para el libro de cocina que le estoy haciendo a Yuuki. La ficha de admisión está aquí. -dijo sacando una hoja del cajón de su escritorio, los tres jóvenes cayeron al estilo anime- Sólo necesito que Night llene esta forma con sus datos.

—Sí, sólo hay un problema. -dijo Zero- Ella olvidó casi todo sobre su vida desde que despertó esta mañana en el bosque.

—Entonces ayúdala.

**_Luego de horas de conversar, atrajeron partes del misterioso pasado de la joven y lograron llenar la ficha poco a poco, al menos lo más importante y lo que no lo dejaban en blanco o escribían una aproximación. Además sirvió para conocerla un poco y crear lazos de una "nueva familia"._**

—Está listo. -dijo una Night muy cansada entregándole la hoja-

—Excelente, por último necesito que firmes aquí y tu admisión a la clase nocturna estará completa.

—¿QUÉ? -Zero tumbó sus manos en el escritorio del director- Night no se irá a vivir con los chupasangre.

—Zero, entiende que ella es una vampiresa.

—Es muy diferente a ellos, Yuuki. Es mi hermana menor y primero muerto que dejarla a merced de esas bestias que toman forma humana. Así que director, o la admite a la clase de día o tendrá que buscarse a otro guardián. -amenazó-

—Tengo una mejor idea. -Kaien estaba temblando del susto en forma chibi, Zero arqueó una ceja-

* * *

¿Cuál será la idea del director? ¿Le matará Zero por eso? ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Night en su primer día de clases? O mejor dicho, ¿en cuál creen que le tocará estar? Es una vampiresa "recién nacida" pero que llevó su vida entera como humana (aparte de que Zero se opone).


	5. Primer día y en problemas

¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin verlos… ^_^U Me disculpo por no haber continuado con el fic pero ya regresé así que les traigo el capítulo 5 =) . Espero que lo disfruten, ¡sayonara minna! =D

* * *

**Vampire Hunter**

**NOCHE 5: Primer día y en problemas**

—Este será tu cuarto Night, al menos hasta que nos digas en qué clase te sientes más cómoda. -Yuuki abrió la puerta-

—Es muy amplio. -dijo a medida que se adentraba y se sentó rebotando en la cama- Tan suave y cómoda, y sin la peste de la pólvora. -se tumbó gustosa extendiendo sus brazos- Cuando era niña tenía que dormir en una cama de paja y cubrirme con cobijas agujereadas. -dijo casi susurrando-

—¡Viva! Recordaste más sobre tu pasado.

—A veces desearía que no; siento que mi vida fue un asco. -su voz transmitía lamento y se sentó-

—Eso cambiará ahora que estamos juntos. -dijo Zero sentándose a su lado- No dejaré que nadie más nos vuelva a separar. -la abrazó de una forma protectora causando que le diera un fuerte escalofrío en la columna e intentara soltarse desesperadamente-

—Te daremos tiempo para que te instales, te bañes y te cambies la ropa. -Night estaba más concentrada en soltarse de los brazos del albino que en responder, él era demasiado fuerte. Para ayudarla Yuuki interrumpió- Es hora de patrullar, Zero.

—¿Qué es eso de patrullar? -preguntó Night por fin liberada y sudando-

—Hay que vigilar que los de la clase de día no salgan de sus dormitorios a merodear a los de la clase nocturna. Es muy peligroso que lo hagan, tal vez se lastimen en el camino y les brote sangre entonces los nocturnos la olerán, vendrán y les succionarán la sangre y los convertirían en vampiros locos por sangre.

—Oh eso sería una tragedia. -dijo muy sarcástica pues desentendía-

—Espera, ¿dices que la mordida no surgió efecto en ti?

—Yo… según Zero ya fui convertida en vampiresa.

—Qué extraño que tú… -pensaba muy seriamente en lo que sucedía, en efecto si Night fuera lo más bajo de una vampiresa lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento sería estar en el piso agonizando por la sed de sangre pero estaba perfectamente cuerda- Olvídalo. Zero, ya vámonos.

—En un minuto. -dijo y Yuuki lo esperó afuera. Cuando cerró la puerta miró a su hermana con fastidio- ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

— Odias que te toque, pero cuando Kaname te tomaba la mano estabas de lo más normal.

—Estás mal, sin embargo no tengo la obligación de darte explicaciones. -dijo seria-

—… Aunque rechaces mis muestras de afecto me alegra tenerte conmigo de vuelta. -le acarició una mejilla de manera nostálgica-

—En serio, -tomó su mano al instante y la alejó de su rostro- te ruego que no lo hagas. -pidió cabizbaja y con un tono triste-

—Quiero limpiarte la cara un poco. -volvió a posar su palma en ella y la refregó con delicadeza-

**_ Night de veras trató de aguantar, ella deseaba esa sensación, el de tener la tersa piel de Zero paseando libremente en su cutis, que el mundo y todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera con cada roce de sus dedos, que con cada caricia se sintiera flotando en una nube y quedar complacida; pero fue muy corto, pues el miedo aún vivía en ella, imágenes de aquel momento en el que aparentemente recibía un golpe se revelaron en su cabeza, la hizo volver a sudar frío, empezar temblar y gritar de terror. Antes de que lo último ocurriera su hermano acabó de quitarle la mancha de sangre y retiró su mano._**

—Bien ya terminaste, -pasó a abrir la puerta- ahora deja que la ducha haga el resto. -dijo empujándolo fuera de su nueva habitación cuidando que no le viera a los ojos y cerró con llave-

—Ven a la casa Cross para cenar cuando termines. -dijo desde el pasillo-

—Claro.

**_Night sintió cómo su hermano se iba, sin duda su tacto la dejó muy nerviosa pero a la vez más roja que un tomate maduro a punto de ser cosechado. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de la mente y para distraerse empezó a desempacar sin saber que a lo muuuuuuy lejos del dormitorio del Sol alguien la observaba desde el salón de clases de los vampiros._**

—¿Escuchaste sobre lo de hoy?

—Hay una chica nueva en la academia.

—Seguro que es una de las que llegan a mitad de año por alguna mudanza por el trabajo de sus padres.

—Vaya, las noticias sí que vuelan. -dijo Aido en otro lado del salón escuchando lo que conversaban el otro grupo- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe su nombre?

—Yo no. -dijo Takuma-

—Menos. -añadió Akatsuki-

—Escuché que es un miembro perdido de los Kiryuu. -informó Shiki, un vampiro modelo de ojos celestes apagados y cabello caoba-

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos. -finalizó Rima, otra vampiresa modelo pelinaranja de ojos azules tirando a lilas-

—Quizás Kaname sepa quién es. -Takuma alzó la voz- ¿Conoces a la nueva, Kaname? -el rubio de ojos verdes no obtuvo respuesta por parte del castaño-

—¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó Ruka-

—Está mirándola. -respondió Akatsuki antes de que todos se acercaran a la misma ventana en la que el presidente no apartaba la vista de una joven de plateados cabellos, tez blanca rosada y ojos zafiro acomodando cosas en su nuevo cuarto-

—Entonces es ella.

—Sí. -confirmó el pelinaranja a la bella vampiresa rubia cenizo de ojos rosas oscuros-

—Podría ser más bonita pero no está nada mal. -dijo Aido en voz baja pero Ruka consiguió escucharlo y molesta le dio un codazo- ¡Au!

—No seas payaso. -dijo Ruka más calmada-

—Pero cuál es su…

—Su nombre es Night Kiryuu. -por fin habló Kaname interrumpiendo a Takuma-

—¿Tú la conoces? -Aido se sorprendió-

—Recién en esta mañana. -dijo Kaname sin apartar la mirada- Fue encontrada junto con muchos chicos con marcas de colmillos en el bosque de violetas. Tal parece que ella fue la única sobreviviente al ataque de un vampiro. Perdió muchos de sus recuerdos por causa del shock y es un poco difícil de tratar. Es algo callada, no es fácil hablar con ella o saber lo que piensa.

—Igual que Zero.

—Pero hay un par de cosas en la que se diferencian. -hizo una pausa que dejó a los demás con ansias de saber en qué diferían- Realmente es probable que sea una persona agradable. -Ruka frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso de la boca del chico que amaba- Aparte, no es tan despistada como Zero, él ni siquiera se había percatado de sus heridas. Estoy seguro de que en este momento se siente avergonzado por eso.

—Conque hermana de Zero. -dijo Akatsuki- Ahora entiendo el parecido aunque, físicamente es poco menos que el cabello.

—Y su esencia… no es como la de un humano común. -comentó Shiki-

—Es como la de una ex-humana… no, es como una vampiresa purasangre, o como la de una recién despertada, pero es muy diferente de la de Yuuki, se siente que es más poderosa pero de una manera extraña; confunde. ¿Tú que opinas, Kaname?

—… -el purasangre hizo caso omiso así que Takuma tuvo que volver a preguntar-

—¿Kaname? -él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos-

—_Night Kiryuu…_ -observaba que ella después de acomodar sus cosas empezó a desvestirse, por suerte estaba de espaldas cuando se quitó la remera ya que ni traía sostén- _Me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de lo que eres en realidad._ -pensó Kaname siguiendo observándola desde la ventana sin perder la cordura-

**_Pasó un par de horas luego de que Night se hubiera aseado. Después de secarse se vistió con otra ropa: una camiseta negra, una campera gris oscura con capucha, unos jeans azules, calcetines negros y zapatillas blancas con negro; y dejó su largo pelo suelto para que secara más rápido, con una parte cubriendo su ojo derecho._**

**_Salió del cuarto y paseó por el corredor a paso lento. Habían muchas puertas, todas de madera algo gastada, el piso de losetas reflejando la luz de los focos que iluminaban el pasillo, con tantos caminos que luchaba en saber en cuál de ellos estaba la salida del dormitorio del Sol femenino. Cuando finalmente la encontró pasó de ese iluminado lugar a los gigantes y oscuros jardines de la academia, parecidos a un bosque en miniatura._**

—A ver… casa Cross, casa Cross, casa Cross… -luego de 20 minutos cayó sentada en un árbol- Ya me harté de buscar. -le sonó el estómago- Y este hambre sólo lo empeora. -se levantó de golpe- ¡Vamos mujer, no te rindas! ¡Eres una experimentada cazadora! … Aguarda, ¿Lo soy? ¡Aaasshh, tenía que ser amnésica! -mientras andaba alborotando el silencio del lugar se encontró con un arbusto con flores blancas y frutitas color naranja debajo de cada una- Se ven tan apetecibles, jugosos, deliciosos. -se le hizo agua la boca, se agachó a tomar una pero se detuvo- Resiste Night, quizás sean venenosas. -sin embargo, el estómago le siguió gruñendo incluso añadió algo de dolor- Pero, no lo sabré si no las pruebo. -sonrió ante su teoría, estuvo a punto de tomar una pero…-

—No me las comería si fuera tú.

—¡Kaname! -la peliplata nunca lo sintió llegar, el purasangre se arrodilló a su costado y tomó una frutita de la planta-

—Moras de ronces. Son bastante deliciosas pero muy tóxicas. -la aplastó con las yemas de los dedos dejándose escurrir un líquido rojo y espeso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… qué te importa.

—Estás perdida.

—Te equivocas.

—Eres buena mintiendo.

—Años de práctica. -luego cayó en cuenta de que se delató a sí misma- Maldito habilidoso. -susurró después de caer en su trampa-

—Este lugar es demasiado grande, es lógico que cualquiera que sea nuevo se confunda. -Kaname se levantó al igual que la chica-

—¿Sabes cuál es la casa Cross?

—Tampoco andas con rodeos ¿eh? Ahh te pareces a tu hermano, apuesto que te lo dicen a cada momento. -Night ignoró el comentario cruzando los brazos- Voy regresando a clases, si deseas puedo guiarte. -le ofrece su mano sonriendo dulcemente. Night iba a aceptar pero entonces una mano nívea la sujetó de la muñeca apartándola de la mano de Kaname-

—Ella no necesita nada de ti, Kuran. -dijo apuntándolo con la Bloody Rose, un ambiente de sorpresa por parte de la hermana se hizo presente-

—Zero baja tu pistola. Kaname quería ayudarme. -regañó-

—Pensándolo mejor, estoy por presentar una importante tarea y un reporte que exponer. Espero que me disculpes. -respondió cínico y sin miedo alguno al arma- Por cierto, la casa Cross está a tu derecha.

—Adelántate Night, la cena se está enfriando. -Zero soltó a su hermana-

—¡Pero…!

—¡Dije: a la casa! -con su mirada fulminante la convenció pero antes se despidió del vampiro-

—Gracias Kaname. Eres muy gentil. -le sonrió apenas y al fijarse nuevamente en Zero éste con su cabeza le hizo la seña de que se fuera. La peliplata se fue de mala gana, Zero bajó la pistola y la iba a seguir-

—Ten cuidado Kiryuu. Night habrá perdido la memoria pero dejó de ser una niña dependiente; si continúas sobre-protegiéndola de esa manera lo único que conseguirás es que te odie.

—Mhp. ¿Qué podrías saber tú? El hermano soy yo.

—Pero estuvo fuera de tu vida estos 12 años.

—Cállate. -ordenó Zero de espaldas alejándose, el moreno soltó una risita-

—Sabes que tengo razón. Cuando llegues a querer matarme en serio, cuídala de mi parte. -mientras Zero se iba alejando Kaname siguió hablando- Ah, también a Yuuki, sonará extraño pero siento que últimamente está desapareciendo de mis pensamientos… desde que vi a Night desnuda.

**_Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El cazador, ofendido, se giró abruptamente, sacó la Bloody Rose y sin dudarlo ni un segundo disparó._**

—¡Zero! -gritó la ojiazul al escuchar el disparo, corrió lo más veloz que pudo y se encontró con él siendo sujetado del antebrazo por una chica de cabello corto y recto alrededor del mentón, plateado con cerquillo y ojos lavanda que mandaban una mirada asesina. Ella apareció como un ninja para mover ese brazo y desviar la bala-

—Seiren, ya. El único quien dijo algo indebido fui yo.

**_Al escuchar a su amo Seiren lo soltó y Zero bajó su arma_**.

—Kaname-sama, si necesita otra cosa sabe que puede llamarme. -dijo fría y seria, como le era costumbre-

—Lo sé, Seiren. -descubrió a Night escondida detrás de un árbol- Por ahora lo mejor será regresar a clases. Mi permiso para salir terminó hace 5 minutos. -se fue con ella dejando a un Zero muy fastidiado, éste sintió una presencia detrás y se giró a averiguar de quién se trataba-

—Te dije que te adelantaras.

—Le disparaste a Kaname ¿cierto? -estaba muy molesta- Él no hizo nada que me hiriera si quieres saberlo. -Zero guardó su Bloody Rose y se le acercó con una mirada que convertiría en piedra a la mismísima Medusa-

—Aléjate de él si quieres que lo deje con vida. -advirtió el chico- Aunque los motivos para terminar con él me sobran. -susurró avanzando mientras que Night se giró a ver a Kaname y otra vez a su hermano yéndose cada quien por su lado-

—_Algo está pasando entre ellos. Pero… ¿qué?_

**_En el comedor de la casa Cross…_**

—¡Tachán!

—Oh-por-todos-los-santos cielos, esto es… -quedó maravillada ante la artística presentación de toda la comida-

—Malteadas de chocolate con vainilla, pasteles de arroz, sushi, sundae de leche con salsa de mora azul y como plato principal: ¡Parrillada de carne de res con papas al vapor y ensalada de pepinos! -el director arrastró una silla- Siéntese, señorita Kiryuu. -la joven obedeció gustosa-

—_Estoy en el cielo._ -pensó Night con ojos brillantes-

—Director, eso es demasiada comida para una sola persona. -comentó Yuuki en un susurro-

—Yo quería un poco pero Zero me pegó. -dijo llorando en forma chibi-

—Sí, eso hice. -dijo relajado-

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que cabrá todo eso en su estómago?

—Chicos. -llamó Night dejando a todos boquiabiertos e impresionados por lo limpio que quedaron los platos- ¿Hay más? -Zero dio una sonrisa victoriosa a Yuuki como diciéndole "¿Decías?"-

**_Horas después…_**

—Ahh estuvo muy bueno. -dijo satisfecha-

—Wow, habrá pasado mucho desde la última vez comiste algo decente. -dijo la castaña- Incluso te comiste nuestra ración. -susurró lloriqueando-

—Pensar que esos bastardos le dieron de comer cualquier porquería.

—Fueron personas muy nobles, Zero. -contradijo Night- Me dieron insectos y demás porque sabían que son excelentes fuentes de proteínas naturales. -dijo inocentemente ya que no recordaba su pasado con exactitud; lo que dijo también hizo que Yuuki y el señor Cross sintieran ganas de vomitar-

—Nobles, -rió- ellos tienen de noble lo que Yuuki de inteligente.

—Al menos no soy alguien que llega tarde la mitad del tiempo y queda ausente el resto. -se quejó la prefecta, todos le mandaron una cara que le daba miedo, recordándole el motivo por qué eso pasó y se arrepintió de lo que dijo- Como sea, es muy tarde. Hay que prepararse para las clases de mañana. -se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida- Night, también tienes que irte a dormir.

—Acompáñala al dormitorio, Yuuki.

—Iré cuando yo quiera.

—Night. -el tono de superioridad de Zero al llamarla prácticamente reforzó la sugerencia de que se fuera a descansar-

—Mhp. -se levantó de la mesa y se adelantó a Yuuki- Hasta mañana. -se despidió fría y ambas se retiraron-

—Es muy especial.

—¿Director? -el hombre terminó su taza de café y continuó hablando con seriedad-

—Debes protegerla en todo momento, estar siempre al pendiente de ella pero tampoco te pases, podrías asfixiarla y terminaría odiándote.

—Usted… me dijo lo mismo que Kuran hace un buen rato.

—¿Ah en serio? Entonces está claro. -sonrió de oreja a oreja-

—Director, le agradezco su consejo, pero nadie me va a enseñar cómo cuidar a mi propia hermana. Buenas noches. -se despidió entre frío y molesto-

—Que duermas bien, hijo. -se despidió viendo retirarse al peliplata, dio un suspiro- _Espero que sepas lo que haces, Zero._

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

—¡Night, despierta! -llamó Yuuki detrás de la puerta-

—Mggg… -abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos, pues aún estaban pegados por la lagaña- Es muy temprano, 5 minutos más.

—Despierta. -Yuuki sacó la llave de repuesto que le dio el director y abrió la puerta, cuando entró la vio dormida así que le gritó en el oído- ¡Despierta! -y Night se cayó de la cama-

—¡Maldita, pudiste haber tocado!

—_Es igualita a Zero._ -pensó con un tic en el ojo- Te traje el uniforme. -lo dejó en la cama- ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? Aunque sobre cómo comiste ayer supongo que sigues satisfecha. -dijo divertida, Night ignoró sus palabras-

—Quiero dormir. Permiso. -se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas-

—Oye. -se molestó, entonces abrió las cortinas dándole la luz del Sol directamente a la cara de la bella durmiente, ésta gruñó- Es un día muy bonito; está soleado, el cielo azul, hace calor… -paró de hablar cuando Night cerró las cortinas-

—Déjalas así. -se volvió a acostar-

—Night, no puedes faltar a tu primer día. ¡Sal! -jalaba las colchas cosa que ahora sí la enfadó demasiado y se sentó en una forma de superioridad-

—Dije: seguiré durmiendo. -dijo con un aura asesina que la rodeaba por completo, dejando ver de fondo un lugar lleno de llamas que hizo temblar de miedo a una Cross en forma chibi-

_**Mientras que en el dormitorio del Sol masculino Zero se encontraba en su cuarto quitándose la pijama, se dirigió a su baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, luego de probar la temperatura del agua con su mano se metió en ésta. Se quedó un buen rato sin hacer nada más que sentir lo relajante que era dejar a esas afortunadas gotas pasear libremente por el cuerpo tan hermoso y perfecto que tenía el joven cazador, mientras recordaba el acuerdo al que llegó con el director.**_

**FLASH BACK**

—Tengo una mejor idea: Night se quedará por un tiempo con la clase nocturna y si le disgusta pues se quedará sin estudiar.

—Director, ella no tiene la culpa de que una sanguijuela la mordiera.

—¡Deja de insultar a los vampiros, Zero! -exclamó Yuuki- Kaname no es ninguna "sanguijuela".

—¿Y se podría saber qué tiene que ver Kuran en esto?

—¡Siquiera te das cuenta de que al referirte a los vampiros como "chupasangre" o "sanguijuela" también estás insultando a tu hermana!

—¡Yo nunca insultaría a Night y mucho menos porque la culpa fue de un purasangre desgraciado!

—Ya, ya, tranquilos. Ahora, si vamos a discutir sobre cómo llama Zero a los vampiros entonces será imposible que lleguemos a un acuerdo para con Night.

—Disculpen, tengo una sugerencia: simplemente escojo la clase y nos ahorramos todo este rollo.

—Es que tampoco es así de simple, Night. -contestó Yuuki- Te explico: hay dos tipos de clases aquí: la clase diurna, es en la que estudian los humanos como yo.

—Yuuki, dejaste de ser humana hace tiempo. -recordó el director-

—¿Eh?

—Lo sé, pero es un ejemplo. Prosigo: y la otra clase es la nocturna, en la que sólo estudian los vampiros. ¿Hasta aquí todo claro?

—Eso creo.

—Ahora… -iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpida por la caucásica-

—Pero si soy vampiresa ¿Por qué Zero y Cross-san se oponen tanto? -todos se miraron-

—Es que… eres otro tipo de vampiresa, Night. -dijo confundiéndola más-

—Night, -le llamó el director- el que los estudiantes nocturnos sean todos vampiros es un secreto. Es muy importante que los diurnos no se enteren o se espantarán. Así que será mejor que sepas ocultar bien tus instintos.

—Director, eso quiere decir que mi hermana…

—Night decidirá a qué clase entrar, -continuó- para eso haremos lo siguiente: mañana estudiará en la clase diurna y en esa misma noche estudiará en la clase nocturna, luego ella escogerá en cuál quedarse.

—Pero director, Night es diferente, si se queda en la clase diurna tarde o temprano perderá el control de sus ansias de sangre y pondrá en peligro a los alumnos. -argumentó Yuuki-

—Sin embargo, -contradijo Zero- por ser vampiresa es una buena oportunidad para que humanos y sanguijuelas convivan en armonía en una misma clase tal y como usted ha anhelado toda su vida.

—Está decidido. Probaremos mi idea, y si Night logra controlarse todo el día tendrá la oportunidad de escoger quedarse en la clase diurna; si falla, lo siento.

—Pero director… -Zero quería terminar de convencerlo-

—¿Tenemos un trato, Night?

—Eh…

**_Zero la veía con angustia e inquietud por la opinión que ella tendría, Yuuki seguía preocupada por los humanos al imaginarse que Night se "soltara" y los atacara, mientras que ésta última aún sin comprender bien la nueva situación respondió insegura._**

—S-sí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**Culminó su baño y salió de la ducha, se puso el uniforme de la clase diurna que consistía en una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro con líneas blancas al igual que la chamarra que siempre dejaba abierta, una corbata guinda y un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos.**_

_**Cuando terminó de cambiarse salió caminando por el pasillo hacia fuera del edificio para ir directamente a sus clases, mas sin notarlo se dirigía inconscientemente al dormitorio de las chicas o más específicamente al cuarto de su hermana, como si alguien le controlara la mente. Despertó recién al detenerse frente a la puerta muy confundido.**_

—¿Qué hago aquí? -murmuró para sí mismo, de repente escuchó unos gritos adentro de dos voces muy familiares que peleaban por tener la última palabra-

—¡Si te resistes será difícil ponerte el uniforme!

—¿Eres estúpida o fumaste algo? ¡Esa es la idea!

—¡Ponte el uniforme!

—¡Déjame en paz, Yuuki!

_**La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entró encontrándose con Night y Yuuki forcejeando con el uniforme en el medio, de inmediato fue a separarlas.**_

—¡Oigan, sepárense… ya! -una atmósfera pesada invadió el lugar-

—Zero, puedes decirle a tu hermana que se ponga esta ropa de una vez o llegará tarde a clases.

—No pienso ponerme esa cosa ridícula. -dijo señalando la prenda que Yuuki tenía en la mano-

—¡Se llama falda!

—No pienso ponerme esa "falda" ridícula.

—¿Por qué no te quieres poner el uniforme? -preguntó Zero-

—Mira, nunca me han preocupado las apariencias pero jamás he usado estas cosas. ¿Qué tal si me hace ver como una idiota descerebrada y boba?

—Claro que no, te verías igual que yo. -dijo Yuuki paseando por toda la habitación mientras modelaba y hacía poses-

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? -dijeron ambos hermanos-

—¡Ayyyy sí que molestan a la gente! -gritó llorando como niñita-

—Mira quién habla, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que tú voz de princesita engreída destrozaron mis oídos.

—Sabes qué Night, ¡Ve a conseguirte un palo de escoba y…!

—Basta. -ordenó el chico llamando la atención de las jóvenes- Las dos actúan como princesitas engreídas. Yuuki, déjame hablar con Night a solas. Vete ya.

—Espero que tú sí puedas convencerla. -la castaña se retiró dándose por vencida-

—Creí que te llevarías bien con ella. -dijo Zero algo decepcionado, Night se tumbó sentada en la cama dando un suspiro-

—Muchos creen en cosas que jamás llegarán a ser. -dijo cabizbaja con un aire de desilusión-

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—… Olvídalo. _Otra vez está pasando, mi cara está volviendo a arder… ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?_

—Sabes hermanita, -se sentó a su lado incomodando más a Night- la primera vez que iba a ir a la academia tampoco me gustaba la idea. Soy cazador, guardián, conozco los bosques, sus lugares secretos, estudié en casa; pensaba en para qué ir si ya sé lo que necesito para vivir. -la peliplata quedó muda- Pero luego me di cuenta de que aún podía usar ese tiempo para dormir. -dijo queriendo alentarla con una sonrisa hasta que dudó si lo estaba escuchando pues se fijó que estaba inmóvil- ¿Night te sucede algo? -vio parte de su cara colorada, la tomó del rostro girándola de tal forma que se miraran frente a frente y se sorprendió al verla del rojo de una rosa- Tienes fiebre.

—¡No tengo nada, suéltame! -exclamó apartándose bruscamente sin querer, dejando sorprendido y confundido al chico- L-lo siento. -cabizbaja- Me cambiaré ahora mismo e iré a clases. Sólo vete de aquí.

_**Zero no supo si cumplir el pedido de Night o preguntarle la causa de su repentino rechazo, se empezaba a cuestionar si realmente era él el que le causaba miedo, pero pensó un poco más y se le ocurrió que tal vez sea el simple hecho de que a pesar de ser aparentemente hermanos ella sienta que son extraños que acababan de conocerse y por eso desconfiaba.**_

—Lo que tú quieras. -respondió aún preocupado antes de levantarse- Lamento haberte molestado. -dijo frío y serio, luego cerró la puerta dejando a una Night muy nerviosa-

_**Al salir Yuuki lo estaba esperando.**_

—¿La convenciste?

—Creo que sí, fue sencillo. Pero como eres una inútil… -dijo siguiendo con su camino-

—¡Oye! -exclamó viéndolo irse- Ese tarado… -susurró molesta-

_**Por curiosidad de saber lo que pasó adentro miró a través del picaporte y vio que Night estaba sin mover ni un músculo.**_

—¡Yuuki! -la llamó Zero esperándola- Déjala en paz.

—¡Lo siento, ya voy! -asustada por la voz macabra del albino obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo-

_**En el salón de clases de los diurnos…**_

_**Sayori se encontraba leyendo hasta que una persona a su costado la distrajo al tumbar su cabeza sobre la mesa.**_

—Buenos días Yori-chan. -saludó desganada casi sin mover los labios-

—¡Yuuki! Te ves frustrada.

—Ayyy Night es una pesadilla.

—¿Quién es Night?

—Atención alumnos. -los jóvenes se levantaron de sus pupitres y se inclinaron ante el director a modo de saludo- El día de hoy una nueva compañera estará con ustedes. -tomó el brazo de una peliplata ya que ésta se rehusaba a entrar- Ella es Night Kiryuu, es algo callada y tímida por eso espero que se lleven bien y se hagan amigos. Realmente los necesita. -les dijo esto último en voz baja, cosa que fue en vano y molestó a Night, haciendo que le pisara el pie- Era una bromita. -explicó quejándose del dolor, cuando se recuperó aclaró su garganta- Eso es todo alumnos, lamento la interrupción profesor.

—Descuide, director Cross.

—Hasta luego y buenos días. -se despidió inclinándose antes de retirarse cojeando del salón mientras que los alumnos se sentaban-

—Señorita Kiryuu, ¿Le gustaría presentarse ante todos? -la chica sintió eso como una orden causando que mirara disgustada al profesor, éste se puso nervioso- O si prefiere puede pasar a tomar…

—Quiero dejar en claro una cosa: -interrumpió hablando fría- el que haya estado separada de mi hermano es un asunto que sólo nos incumbe a Zero y a mí. Ya que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad sinceramente me importa un soberano pepino si nos llevamos en armonía como dijo el director, pero tengan siempre presente que si se pasan de listos conmigo… digamos que dejarán de estar en el mundo de los vivos. Espero que hayan captado lo que dije. -finalizó seria y firme, a pesar de que por dentro quería que la tierra la tragara-

—Eh de acuerdo, ya puede tomar asiento, jovencita. -dijo el profesor sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ella-

**_Night se dirigía hacia los últimos lugares, al pasar por los alumnos que se sentaban junto al lado de las escaleras del centro del salón ellos podían sentir cómo un aire frío desprendido de la peliplata les causaba ansiedad. Cuando se acomodaba en su pupitre los murmullos de los demás no se hicieron esperar, el resto del día se concentraban más en comentar la apariencia y actitud de Night que en prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor._**

**_Horas después la clase estaba por terminar._**

—Parece que Night logró mantenerse cuerda después de todo. -murmuró Yuuki más tranquila mirándola disimuladamente-

—Entonces esa era la prueba del director, según lo que me contaste hace rato, para que ella se pudiera quedar aquí. -notó a Night dando un bostezo mientras se quedaba clavada con el reloj de la pared- Pero creo que no le es importante.

—Para Zero lo es, Yori.

_**En los últimos pupitres Zero se fijó en el reloj, luego en Night.**_

—5 minutos más, falta… muy… poco… -terminó de decir antes de que el sueño lo venciera-

_**Casi terminada la clase, el profesor guardaba sus cosas mientras asignaba la tarea a sus alumnos y abandonó el salón. Night aprovechó ese tiempo en sacar de su mochila un cuaderno en qué dibujar, en eso un grupo de chicas chismosas se le acercaron y se pararon en frente del pupitre llamando la atención de Night.**_

—Así que… tú eres nueva en la academia ¿Verdad? -dijo la morocha con una sarcástica sonrisa; la caucásica la observaba fijamente, parecía que iba a responder un "aléjense de mí" pues su mirada neutra seguía siendo interminable-

—… Hm. -simplemente bajó la cabeza y siguió dibujando como si nada ocurriera-

—¡Oye! ¡Te hice una pregunta! -le dijo algo molesta pero Night hizo como si su presencia fuera inexistente y siguió con lo suyo- ¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo, idiota! -gritó enfurecida esta vez arrebatándole el dibujo-

—¡Kyaaa qué hacen! ¡Si Zero ve que la molestan no pasará nada bueno! -se dijo a sí misma Yuuki mientras entraba en pánico desde su lugar, luego se giró al lugar de Zero- Oh qué sorpresa, sigue dormido. -dijo con sarcasmo y hecha una tonta-

—Chicas miren, -dijo Morocha- dibujó una cabaña en el medio de un bosque. Apuesto a que es el lugar donde nació. -las tres rieron a carcajadas y Night estuvo por agotar su paciencia así que se puso de pie a encararla-

—Devuélveme eso. -dijo pausadamente con tono amenazante-

—¿O qué? Para tu información aquí la que pone las reglas soy yo. -dijo acercando su rostro muy confiada- No creas que te tengo miedo sólo porque seas la hermana de Zero, estoy segura de que él no se atrevería a pegarle a una chica. -dijo sonriente; las uñas de Night estaban poniéndose filosas para atacarla hasta que sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y la jaló alejándola de esas acosadoras-

—Pero por esta vez podría hacer una excepción. -dijo una voz masculina imposible de que desconozca- Ahora, me parece que tienen algo que no les pertenece.

—Ay vamos Zero, era una bromita divertida. -dijo la amiga pecosa para justificar a Morocha-

—¿Qué hay de divertido en molestar a los demás? Devuélvanselo, antes de que decida hacer sus vidas miserables.

—Ag, como sea. Después de todo es un dibujo feo. -dijo Morocha tirándolo al aire, Zero lo agarró, pero Night no soportó que insultaran su arte; entonces se dejó llevar y estaba por sacar sus afiladas uñas pero…- ¡Au!

—¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó la otra amiga de Morocha: Chinita-

—Ese estúpido papel me cortó el dedo. -dijo mirándose la herida, levantó su dedo y sin querer dejó que Night viera cómo una roja y brillante gota de sangre nacía desde la raíz del corte y una vez formada se paseara a la punta del dedo dejando un pequeño camino carmesí-

—¡Ahhh! -gimió Night tomándose la garganta- _¿Qué es esta sensación?_ -la reacción de la joven alertó a su hermano-

—¿Night qué ocurre? -preguntó, luego se dio cuenta a lo que la menor tenía clavado los ojos- _Mierda, esto es muy malo._ Vámonos, ella puede ir a la enferme-…

**_Inconscientemente la peliplata tomó la mano de Morocha, esto confundió a sus amigas pero Zero, sabiendo el peligro que se aproximaba, intentó detenerla._**

—¡Night, espera!

**_Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había llevado el dedo con la herida a la boca._**

—¿Qué le está haciendo? -preguntó Chinita-

—No me quiere soltar. -dijo Morocha un poco asustada jalando con todas sus fuerzas-

**_Night se sacó el dedo de la boca y terminó de lamer la sangre, de repente al abrir sus ojos éstos se habían tornado de ese mismo tono de rojo._**

—Oh oh… -Yuuki quedó paralizada con tal escena, también sabía que algo malo iba a pasar-

—¡KYAAAAA SUS OJOS CAMBIARON! -gritó espantada Morocha- ¡QUÍTENME A ESA CHICA RARA!

_**Intentó huir mas sin darse cuenta Night ya la tenía bien sujetada de manera que no escapara, todos los alumnos alarmados y curiosos rodearon a las chicas creyendo que se trataba de una pelea; ese pensamiento cambió cuando vieron cosas extrañas en la boca de Night, ella había dejado crecer sus colmillos, rozó el cuello de la chica con éstos y los clavó en un segundo para acto seguido beber la sangre desde su garganta.**_

—¡KYAAAAAAAA! -gritó de dolor la chica que estaba siendo mordida, claramente sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y terminó desplomándose en el suelo-

—¡ES UNA VAMPIRO! ¡CORRAN! -gritó un chico-

**_Todos los alumnos se amontonaron en la puerta y las ventanas pero eso sólo dificultó el que lograran salir. El único hecho de oler la sangre hirviendo del susto hizo más fuerte los deseos de Night, la vampiresa adoptó una súper velocidad y mordió a cada persona que se le atravesaba por los ojos; su conciencia y su razón la habían abandonado convirtiéndola en un monstruo despiadado._**

**_De repente un viento huracanado cerró todas las puertas, ventanas y conductos de ventilación del salón evitando que saliera o entrara la gente y para sorpresa de todos de la nada aparecieron los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka, Aido, Takuma y por supuesto Kaname escucharon el alboroto. Los diurnos que se salvaron de ser atacados quedaron con las espaldas pegadas a las paredes presenciando el tan traumático momento, nadie apartaba los ojos de Night en especial Zero. Kaname al percatarse de que el albino se quedó como una estatua sin hacer cosa alguna a causa de la inesperada sorpresa decidió entrar en acción._**

—Rima, ahora.

**_La pelinaranja concentró en su mano una cantidad de electricidad y la lanzó hacia Night, ella al recibir el impacto cayó de rodillas al piso, el rayo había sido tan poderoso que aún se notaban las chispas saltando sobre ella._**

—Aido. -le llamó esta vez-

—Entiendo, señor. -dijo dándose cuenta de lo que quería que hiciera-

**_Alzó un brazo en dirección a la chica y con sus poderes creó una especie de armadura de hielo que le impediría a sus extremidades moverse. Cuando eso la obligaba a calmarse Kaname avanzó sin temor alguno hacia ella, se puso a su altura con una rodilla en el piso y le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, se le acercó como si fuera a besarla hecho que por fin sacó del shock a Zero pero que sumergió a Yuuki en la angustia._**

—¡Alto Kaname!

—¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hermanita, estúpido chupa…?

**_Los subordinados de Kaname se interpusieron en el camino de Yuuki y Zero cuando éstos trataron de acercarse a interrumpir al purasangre. Ni modo, sólo les quedaba ver el espectáculo y esperar que todo salga bien._**

**_Entonces Kaname se acercó más a la joven desorientada y con sus manos dirigió su rostro a su cuello perfectamente limpio._**

—Bebe. -dijo mientras la acomodaba de manera que le fuera sencillo morderlo-

**_Night, luego de unos segundos, acercó su boca y rozó sus largos colmillos en el cuello, después de lamer su piel unas cuantas veces finalmente los enterró y sintió ese dulce líquido carmesí mojarlos. Succionó, bebió y tragó, una y otra vez hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Ella con la ayuda del moreno se separó un poco. El líder de la clase nocturna se acercó a su oreja._**

—Duerme ya. -le ordenó con un suave susurro penetrando al oído, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó y cayó profundamente dormida en el pecho de Kaname, quien la acomodó bien y no dejó de abrazarla- Buena chica. -murmuró con una leve sonrisa victoriosa-

**_Ahora el salón tenía toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a excepción de Zero, el cazador se sentía peor que humillado, no podía creer que fue su mayor enemigo quien haya podido conseguir calmar a Night, ahora sí que se decepcionó a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo pensó que decepcionó a su hermana menor sobre todo después de haber hecho la promesa de protegerla a costa de cualquier cosa que le llegara a pasar._**


End file.
